


The Man Song [VID]

by feochadn, MediaCannibals, rache (wickedwords)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-01-18
Updated: 1998-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feochadn/pseuds/feochadn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaCannibals/pseuds/MediaCannibals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/rache
Summary: The Man Song is a VCR-era comedy vid  by The Media Cannibals (Sandy Herrold, Feochadn, Rachael Sabotini)It compares the two views of Jim:Jim-as-Stereotypical Action Hero (i.e., Jim in the promos for The Sentinel) vs. Jim-utterly Beta to Blair's Alpha (including the flowered Apron scene), (i.e., Jim in the actual show, The Sentinel).Fanlore:https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Man_Song





	The Man Song [VID]

 

Download: <https://archive.org/details/TheManSongTheSentinelFanvid>


End file.
